marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** The Fifth Column *** *** *** Moeller Other Characters: * ** * * ** * New York's Mayor Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ****** ******* ***** ****** ***** ** ** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = To the Land of Nod | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Morpheus, the god of sleep, decides to give Jefferson Vandermeere a nightmare he will never forget. However Jefferson is saved by his old pal, the Imp. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle3 = The Secret of Lost River Cave | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Behind on the mortgage to the property their mother owns, Dave and Sam agree to sell their mother's diamonds to help pay off that mortgage. However, while on his way to town for that very purpose, Dave discovers strange fish in the Lost River Cave, fish that he can easily sell to pay off that mortgage. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dave * Sam Other Characters: * Mr. Lewis Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Invasion From Mars | Writer4_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler4_1 = Al Avison | Inker4_1 = Al Avison | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = In Gotham City, a policeman pulls over a car driven by a 10-foot-tall Martian who runs over two people. On leave, Bucky tackles the Martian who quickly knocks him away. Bucky returns to Camp Lehigh, but neither Duffy nor Steve believe him until a Martian raids the camp. Martians appear throughout the city. One man, recalling Orson Welles' "War of the Worlds," scoffs at radio reports, but a Martian breaks in and kills him and his family. Cap and Bucky arrive but the Martian escapes, dropping a German luger disguised as a "Martian Gun." Cap sends Bucky to summon the army. Gool, the Martian Warlord and his men raid City Hall and force the mayor to order an evacuation. Cap intervenes, but the Martians overcome him. Gool kills the mayor, intending to use Cap to broadcast a surrender order. Leaving Cap bound, the Martians activate their "red death ray machine" on the roof, aiming it at army-commandeered ferries in the river. Some ferries explode but Bucky finds a time-bomb on his ferry and throws it out a porthole, saving the ship. Bucky fights his way to City Hall and rescues Cap. They knock out the "death ray" operators, discovering the machine is a fake to make people believe its "ray," not time-bombs, destroyed the ferries. Remembering the luger, Cap unmasks one Martian as a human on stilts and realizes the "invasion" is a Nazi plot. Re-entering City Hall, Cap and Bucky defeat the Martians. Cap broadcasts to US naval forces, who sink the Nazi ships, then announces the invasion's true nature to the relieved city. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** *** *** Unnamed "Martians" Other Characters: * * ** ** * * New York's Mayor Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ** *** ** ** * Items: * * | StoryTitle5 = The Substitute Secret Stamp | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Don Rico | Inker5_1 = Don Rico | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Spud Sickles decides that he should be as heroic as the Secret Stamp — by making his own costume and posing as the local hero himself — borrowing sewing supplies from his sister Mary to complete the task. Meanwhile, Roddy Colt, the real Secret Stamp is out selling his papers as usual when he notices that someone has recently purchased the old Wasley house. Attempting to bring up some business he overhears Grandma, a Nazi spy instructing her minions to capture the Secret Stamp, as Hitler has personally ordered her to eliminate the young hero has he is fast becoming a youth icon in the United States. Roddy rushes off to change into his guise of the Secret Stamp and smash the operation. When the thugs are out looking for the Secret Stamp, they instead find and easily knock out Spud Sickles who was out in his Secret Stamp costume. Spotting the men carrying his impostor, the real Secret Stamp follows the spies back to their hideout where he confronts Grandma, but is also captured. Taking both boys into their basement, Grandma has her men prepare to whip Spud. His cries for help are overheard by newspaper reporter Jerry Dash and Mary Sickles who burst into the house. Jerry helps free the true Secret Stamp who helps easily subdue the crooks. Jerry carries off Grandma to the FBI and Spud is unmasked as the false Secret Stamp. Later, Roddy amusingly listens to Spud brag about how the Secret Stamp invited him to be his partner. When Roddy asks when he can meet the Stamp, Spud tells him that he and the Stamp are busy these days. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Butch ** Unnamed spy Other Characters: * Mr. Corbey Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}